Neblina de memórias
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Com problemas de amnésia, uma jovem garota encontrava como seu lar uma calçada, frente a uma casa. Até que um senhor, dono do lugar, passa a cuidar, e criar uma doce e inocente relação com essa misteriosa garota.


Neblina de memórias... Um fic que eu comecei a escrever logo depois de terminei de ler o quinto livro. Por isso, gostaria de deixar avisado que há um enorme Spoiler de "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". Uma história confusa, enigmática, cujo nem eu mesma entendi certas partes ^.^'  

**Neblina de Memórias  **

São poucas as coisas de que me lembro...

Uma delas, é que eu vivo com crise de amnésia.

As cenas que eu ainda consigo guardar no interior da minha cabeça posso contar nos dedos, e alguns rostos que vejo me são familiares...

Sei também que não tenho casa.

Me lembro vagamente de que costumava dormir numa calçada, em frente a uma casa. Sempre em frente a essa mesma casa. Ás vezes eu dormia lá, e acordava em outro lugar. Mas dava um jeito de voltar praquele mesmo ponto da calçada, nomeada por mim, como minha cama.

E assim foi... Não sei por quanto tempo. Não consigo me lembrar.

Ate que certa vez, ao contrário de um banco de praça, ou a sombra de uma árvore, eu acordei numa confortável cama. Confortável, ao menos, comparada ao chão duro da calçada.

Um homem de compridos cabelos negros se sentava ao meu lado. Seu rosto não demonstrava mal e nem bom humor. Parecia simplesmente... curioso.

"Quem é você?"

Ele pergunta... As palavras soltas ao ar.

"Eu não sei..."

Respondo com mesmo tom leve e casual.

"Quantos anos tem?"

Questiona novamente.

"Eu não me lembro..."

Respondo igualmente.

Ele continua a me olhar... Seu olhar absolutamente incógnito.

É a minha vez de perguntar.

"Quem é você?"

Ele responde com um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Sirius Black".

Por que eu acho que no tom dele, eu devia conhecer esse nome?

"Quanto anos tem?"

Com a mesma expressão, o mesmo sorriso...

"Eu também já não me lembro mais".

Compartilho o sorriso com ele.

Foi assim que a gente se apresentou. É uma das lembranças que ficaram guardadas seguras numa memória intocável, onde eu jamais esqueci. Deve ser por isso que eu sempre sei o nome dele.

Eu sei também que sempre que ouço alguém entrando na casa, me escondo em um armário. Não sei exatamente por que. Mais tarde ele vem até mim, e diz que já é seguro eu sair. É... Deve ter sido ele quem me disse pra me esconder.

Um dia ele me disse que um tal de "Olho-bobo" veio conversar comigo, me perguntando quem sou... E que eu não dei nenhuma resposta útil a suas perguntas... Ele estava dando risada por alguma coisa que eu disse... Mas eu não sei... Não me lembro. Não me lembro desse "Olho-fofo".

Outra pessoa que sabe que estou nessa casa é o Senhor... Senhor... Bem, aquele homem amigo do Sr. Black. Ele costuma ficar sentado na mesa, vendo uns papéis. Passei na frente dele há alguns minutos e ele me cumprimentou, educadamente. Será que sempre é assim bonzinho? Bem, é só o que eu sei dele.

Creio que não faço nada além de passear pela casa quando ela está vazia... Observando quadros conversando, o empregado verde murmurando pelos cantos, procurando algo mais a fazer além de atrapalhar o Sr. Black.

É... mas eu logo esqueço desse pensamento ao lembrar de uma pergunta que voltou a minha mente ao ver um dos amigos voltarem a entrar na casa.

Saio procurando por ele, encontrando-o no sótão.

Ele estava cuidando de um exótico animal alado... Não sei, mas aquela cena me parece tão... familiar. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta, e preciso faze-la antes que me esqueça...

"Sr. Black?"

Ele ergue a cabeça, demonstrando que está me ouvindo.

"Quem são todas aquelas pessoas que vivem entrando e saindo daqui? O que eles vem fazer na sua casa?"

Ele me olha... e olha... e começa a dar risada. Aquela risada gostosa que tanto adoro ouvir... Mas não quando ele ri de mim, assim, desse jeito... 

E só observo... Por que ele sempre ri de mim quando eu faço alguma pergunta? O que há de tão engraçado em ser curiosa?

"Por que você está rindo?"

Eu pergunto, confusa...

Sentado no chão, ele volta a me olhar... Sorrindo... E então responde, balançando a cabeça...

"Garota, garota... essa é a sétima vez que você me pergunta isso..."

Eu coro... absolutamente sem graça...

"Ah.. Heheh..."

Baralhando os pés, observava o chão sujo da casa... Alguém precisa encera-lo. Depois eu aviso a ele. Ergo meu rosto de volta a ele, e vejo que voltou a cuidar do animal de asas.

"E quais foram as seis respostas?"

Ele me olha... e responde com um sorriso de canto de boca.

"Segredo".

Puxa vida... Isso é frustrante.

Qual o problema em me contar, se eu vou esquecer mesmo?

"Esquecer" é pura rotina na minha vida.

Não ter nada nexo a se prender, não guardar nada além de raríssimas e inexplicáveis cenas gravadas na cabeça, como se tudo fosse passageiro.

Como sombras, vivendo, existindo.

E ter só isso.

Só a própria vida.

E algumas imagens...

Como vultos, que vem e voltam...

Mas nunca ficam.

Nunca pra sempre...

...

Uma cortina de neblina negra cobria aquele lugar...

As lágrimas caiam, e sangue poluía a pureza dos seres que ali se encontravam...

O som de passos atormentava de forma indescritível...

A dor profunda no interior da cabeça, como se aqueles passos fossem marteladas dentro do cérebro...

Até serem silenciadas pelo gritar.

Um gritar, uma voz familiar.

Assustadoramente familiar...

E perante a neblina negra, olho, e busco saber o que haveria por detrás dela...

Caminho até lá... Calmamente...

A um passo de sua entrada...

Abro os olhos.

É incrível... Incrível como apenas nos primeiros dois minutos acordada, consigo me lembrar do que sonhei. Consigo me lembrar de que noite por noite eu tenho esse mesmo sonho. 

Essa mesma neblina... Esses mesmos passos... Esse mesmo grito.

E não faço idéia do que eles significam.

Durante o resto do dia não me lembro dele. Mesmo que inconsciente, espero até a noite pra ver esse filme uma vez mais.

E depois outra... e outra...

Já pensei em tentar contar pro Sr. Black sobre isso... Mas acho que ele não sabe sobre eles... 

Talvez eu tenha contado, talvez não...

Ouço tumulto escadas a baixo...

Vozes, muita gente...

Tive um sentimento estranho... Inexplicável.

E seja lá o que ele signifique, foi o suficiente pra eu descer as escadas, e procurar o Sr. Black.

Senti no peito algo que parecia extremamente comum uns tempos atrás...

Medo.

"Onde vai?"

O Sr. Black estava se arrumando, se preparando pra sair apressadamente. E... estranhamente, nem ele e nem eu nos importamos com o fato de que haviam mais 4 pessoas na sala. 

"Preciso sair, é urgente..."  

Ele diz vagamente, sem mesmo me olhar, indo em direção a porta.

"Quem...?" – pergunta uma jovem mulher de cabelos rosados, mas ninguém lhe responde, todos apressados em se retirarem...

Mas antes, a um passo da porta, o Sr. Black pára e se volta... Pra mim...

Parando na minha frente, afaga meu cabelo e me beija a testa.

"Se cuida..."

Diz antes de se retirar.

E assim fiquei... Não sei por quanto tempo. Pude ver as vozes ao lado de fora da casa, tons preocupados e apressados...

Eu os segui.

Não sei por que.

Não sei como.

Simplesmente os segui.

Ou não exatamente, já que meus olhos não podiam seguir seus movimentos. Mas de alguma forma, eu sabia como chegar até o...

Ministério da Magia.

Foi esse o nome do lugar que disseram que iriam. 

Eu estava lá...

De alguma forma, eu havia conseguido chegar até lá.

Meu andar pelos corredores do lugar era sem vida... Quase como um robô, resignado a alcançar tal ponto de uma fabrica, andando ao seu ritmo, fazendo seu trabalho. Sem pressa, sem sentimentos...

Sem medo.

Passo a passo, eu encontrei...

Luta.

Uma guerra sendo travada entre pessoas desconhecidas, lutando com tal força e sagacidade, como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

E talvez...

Talvez dependessem mesmo.

Pude encontrar o Sr. Black no meio deles... A mulher com quem ele lutava... Não sei, mas aquele rosto me era tão familiar... Tentei buscar na minha mente quem era ela... Mas o grito de um garoto me assustou... Ele gritava... Gritava com puro temor em sua voz... Quem era ele?

"SIRIUS!!"

Foi esse o grito... E depois ele voltou a chamar por esse mesmo o nome...

O primeiro nome do Sr. Black.

Mas o que isso significava?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

E aquele véu... O que havia de mais naquele véu? Por que eu não conseguia caminhar até ele e ajudar o Sr. Black??

Eu queria... Queria muito ir até lá...

Mas minhas pernas tremiam e não permitiam a mim que ajudasse o Sr. Black...

O que era isso...?

Mais uma daquelas memórias...

Memórias que eu sabia que estavam presentes na minha cabeça, mas eu não conseguia encontra-las...

E elas não iriam me deixar ajudar o Sr. Black...

E eu não vou nunca saber o por que...

********

Um Senhor com um olho estranho veio falar comigo depois que me encontrou prestando atenção à luta... e me disse pra voltar pra casa. Mas tudo o que fiz foi esperar do lado de fora, até que todos saíssem, pra procurar o Sr. Black.

E assim eu fiz.

Havia algumas pessoas ainda lá dentro. E a cada momento que passava, apareciam mais e mais pessoas. Mas ninguém me notava. Ou ao menos, nem davam atenção.

Melhor assim.

Ao chegar novamente aquela sala, cujo não sei nem mesmo como pude me lembrar, parei quando meus olhos encontraram o véu negro.

O Sr. Black...

O Sr. Black estaria logo ali...

Mas novamente. Novamente aquela paralisação de minhas pernas.

Novamente aquele impedimento inexplicável.

Mas eu precisava... Precisava atravessar aquele véu e busca-lo! Ele podia estar machucado!

Mas não dava. Era impossível...

Com esse pensamento, implorei a quem quer que pudesse me ouvir...

_"Por favor... deixe-me apenas ver se ele está lá... deixe-me observar de perto..."_

Então movi uma perna. Apenas um passo. E então outro. E outro.

Até me apressar, e correr em direção ao véu, parando frente a ele.

Pude ouvir vozes...

Sabia que, em algum ponto, o Sr. Black estava em meio aquelas vozes.

Mas sabia que não devia atravessar o véu...

Não devia ir buscar o Sr. Black.

E ao invés disso, resolvi espera-lo.

Deitei-me no chão, observando a beleza daquela cortina dançante, mas sem atravessa-la, nem mesmo toca-la.

E ali fiquei... Esperando por aquele Sr. que havia me tirado da calçada dura frente à casa. Que havia me cuidado e protegido. E sem nenhum motivo aparente concreto.

Esperando por aquele senhor que conhecia e entendia melhor do que ninguém o meu problema. Que, mesmo ciente de que um dia eu poderia acordar, e não me lembrar mais dele, cuidou de mim, tratou de mim, e se preocupou que eu sempre estivesse bem.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza...

Desde o momento em que eu abri os olhos, e o vi me olhando, pela primeira vez, sabia que ele seria mais do que mais uma sombra ou vulto, que tem a única utilidade de me atormentar. Ele seria a primeira, e talvez única coisa concreta a que eu pudesse me agarrar.

Anos irão se passar... Pessoas eu vou conhecer, e então esquecer... Mas dele... Dele, eu tenho certeza de que ficara protegido eternamente...

Por esse sentimento que eu sinto com ele... Esse sentimento que conseguira ser forte o suficiente pra superar minha amnésia, mesmo que não totalmente.

Esse sentimento que eu ainda busco descobrir o que é...

**Fim... ou talvez não...**

_Pela tristeza (e imensa revolta) que sentiste pela morte de Almofadinhas, dedico essa história a vc, maninha ^-^ (Francamente, quantas histórias eu já dediquei a vc???) _


End file.
